Behind the Vines
by Talvi
Summary: It's night, but Chigusa and Rakan are awake. They grow some invisible vines so they wouldn't wake the others like before, and then one thing leads to another... PWP YAOI LEMON!


_A/N: This time I managed to write pretty much just PWP like I meant to before. What can I say? I just love this pair. I had fun with them, and I hope you'll enjoy the result as much as I did writing it. Also, please feel free to review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the concept. I only own my dirty mind..._

* * *

**Behind the vines**

"Can't sleep?" Chigusa asked.

Rakan shook his head. The two of them were leaning side by side against Kuro's soft warm hair. They could hear the other pair's deep breathing from the opposing side of the large snoring animal: they were obviously asleep. On this side, however, sleep had so far escaped them both, and they were staring at the fields of light. Rakan missed the stars and seeing the moon in the middle of a cloudless sky, but the luminous flowers were a damn good substitute.

"Rakan, touch these", Chigusa said and gave his precious sanome some seeds.

"These are invisible vines, aren't they?" Rakan said as the twisting snakes of vines began growing from between his fingers, rapidly enveloping the two men, clinging to every possible surface on their bodies, making them both invisible to most eyes.

"Yes," the dark-haired man answered, "I thought we shouldn't wake the others like last time if we're not going to sleep. The vines silence all sounds, too, remember?"

"Oh, that's a good idea. How come you came up with such a sensible thought?"

"Well, it's just that I don't want to bother their sleep or Narushige to interrupt us like usual. He's grouchy when he's just woken up."

"All the time you're becoming more and more like a human," Rakan said and patted Chigusa's head appreciatively, making the older man beam with childish delight. "There is still a lot about the human experience that I want to show you."

"Mm-hmm," Chigusa hummed. "I want you to teach me everything about being human."

"I promise I will."

"Can we have a lesson right now?" Chigusa asked.

"Sure, but what about?" the boy counter-attacked with a question of his own.

"Well, as it happens, I do have a subject in mind," the older man answered smoothly. "Are you really going to teach me everything?"

"Yes, didn't I just say so? Anything and everything."

"So I can pick any subject for tonight's lesson?"

"Yes, sure," Rakan said, not even realizing how he was digging his own grave with an excavator.

"Then I think we're going to need these," Chigusa said and took a few seeds from his pocket. He had been carrying those special seeds for a long time now, hoping that one day there would come along an opportunity to use them.

He gave one to Rakan, and it immediately began growing. The boy dropped the plant, and as it landed it had already become a blooming bush. Fair-sized pink flowers appeared on every branch, then withered and changed into big pink berries. Rakan hadn't seen this species before and began examining it closely. He had nearly forgotten what they had been talking about just ten seconds ago.

"How cute," he said. "Can you eat these berries?"

"Well, you certainly _can_, they're pretty sweet, but that's not their main use. You'll see in a while, I promise. It'll be like a surprise."

"Oh, right," Rakan said and then shrieked. Chigusa had moved to face the boy and his hands were unbuttoning the front of his school uniform.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought you were going to teach me about being human," Chigusa said, a confused look on his face.

"Yes, sure, but what does that have got to do with you undressing me?"

"Well, as I understand it, undressing is supposed to be an essential part of sex."

Rakan stared at the man, trying to decipher his thoughts. However, the greyish eyes were still hidden behind the goggles and revealed next to nothing. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sex?" he stuttered, bewildered.

"You just promised me you were going to teach me anything and everything," Chigusa said reproachfully. "You even let me pick a subject, and right now I want to learn about this particular aspect of the human experience."

The unique logic of the so-called monster had some trouble seeping through into the rather innocent mind of the former normal high school boy. "Right. Lesson. Right, well, here's one: you do it only with the person you love."

"No problem there since I do love you."

"Right, okay, but you have to think about the feelings of the other person too. In this case, me."

"You don't like me?" Chigusa asked, looking hurt. His hands were still working on the buttons of Rakan's uniform.

"No, well, it's not like that."

"Then you do like me?"

"Okay, yes I do. But we're both men!"

"We can't have sex because we're both men?"

"No, well, I think we _can_, but-" he was out of excuses and decided to try a different approach. "I can't teach you anything about sex since I've never done it."

"Then this'll be a learning experience for us both," Chigusa said, finally finished with the buttons. "Don't worry, I think I know the theory, I just need practice." He peeled the uniform jacket off of his precious sanome.

"But what about the others? They'll hear – no they won't, right, because of the vines?" Rakan started to see how desperate his situation was. Trapped in a world no one else could see or hear with a man obviously much stronger than him. He decided to give up and enjoy himself. Like the pervert had said, this would be a learning experience. If he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit that some part of this decision was due to the fact that he had begun to feel a tiny weeny bit aroused with each opened button. And if he was even more completely honest with himself, he had to say that it wasn't like he never had imagined anything like this happening, or even hoped for it once. Or maybe twice. But no more. Definitely no more.

"No, they won't," Chigusa said, freeing Rakan's upper body from all the remaining clothing.

"Right. I'm willing to co-operate on two conditions: the first is that we'll move away from the others. Even though they can't see or hear us, I am bothered by doing this right next to them."

Chigusa agreed, and they relocated their business to a tiny patch of recently grown forest near their camp. They found a cosy little clearing, where the moss floor was soft and mellow under their feet. They both kicked off their shoes to feel the softness, and then stood facing each other. Rakan had to look up to meet the taller man's eyes.

"Now, what's the other condition?" Chigusa asked.

"You'll have to stop if I say so. Okay?"

"Yes, I promise," Chigusa said. "Can I kiss you?" he asked and crashed Rakan's mouth with his own before the boy could answer. He realized his goggles were on the way and freed himself of them, never breaking the kiss. The sly older man had a plan: if he kept the sanome's mouth occupied, the boy wouldn't have time to stop him.

Their tongues battled furiously, mixing saliva and even a bit of blood, as both sets of lips had been scratched a little in the crash. At the same time the so-called monster's hands were sliding along the sanome boy's naked back, sending shivers in every direction. Then the hands moved on to the other side to caress the small chest that moved with each breath the boy took. Under his hand Chigusa could feel the movement quickening as his slender finger neared the pale pink nipples.

For a while he forgot about his goal to keep Rakan's mouth unable to speak as he just had to take a peek at those pale pink sugar sweets so much like flowers, but that didn't matter since for the moment the boy had no intention of stopping. He was feeling too good with the way the other man was touching his skin.

Rakan let out a small yelp. The taller man had decided to taste if the little buds really were as sugary as they looked. Chigusa wasn't disappointed. Not just the exquisite taste but also the sound effects were to his liking. He continued licking and sucking them for a while, biting just a bit every now and then. He discovered that he got a better response from the left one and focused on that, caressing the other with his fingertips.

Chigusa was so into his work that he was a little surprised when two soft hands landed on his head, their fingers disappearing inside the shock of dark hair. He hadn't expected that. The fingers in his hair were rather forceful. They were pushing his head down, and he obeyed their insistence gladly.

Licking here and there along the way he was moving down, all the while opening the front of Rakan's trousers with his fumbling fingers. Before continuing he pulled and struggled to get the boy's trousers and pants off, being careful not to tear the vines off with them. They weren't far enough from the others not to be heard if the vines broke.

He stopped to admire the unclothed boy, his naked pale skin and the way his muscles moved with every breath and every shiver, and especially that throbbing organ between his legs, already hard. It wasn't very big but its shape neared perfection, at least in Chigusa's mind. He stared at it openly, wondering what it would taste like.

During this moment of relative peace Rakan, on the other hand, realized that he was totally naked whereas the other man was still completely covered. _That_, he thought, _is not fair._ So he decided to do something about it. He lunged forward, colliding with the older man and toppling them both down, him on top of Chigusa.

Chigusa was rather shocked with the boy's action, and his back hurt a bit from the fall. He was just about to protest when small timid fingers began working on his clothes. He looked at his precious sanome's face and saw the deep concentration with which the boy was slowly ridding him of his clothing. Though they were almost painfully slow, Chigusa let those shaking hands do their work without interruption or help from him. He relished the way they moved on him and how each move made his clothes ruffle, sending tingling shudders all over his body.

Finally Rakan managed to expose Chigusa's upper torso. With the exception of a few dark bandages and a couple of twisting vines his chest was now naked, and Rakan had to admire the muscles, definitely manlier than his own.

Before Rakan could continue his work Chigusa decided that he'd had enough of this for now. He wasn't patient enough to wait half the night for the boy to finish. He rolled them over so he was now on top and kissed that delectable mouth again so the naked boy couldn't object verbally.

To be truthful, resistance was as far away from Rakan's mind as you could possibly get. Instead he continued his former task of getting them equally naked, only from a different and a bit more difficult position. His hands tried to work on getting the rest of Chigusa unclothed while his mouth was occupied with the furious kiss.

This time Chigusa helped the process by kicking his pants off once the boy's fingers had gotten them half-way. Then he suddenly felt the same sneaky fingers touching his already hard cock, and that forced him to break away from the kiss he himself had initiated. That electric touch had made his whole body shiver with pleasure.

"What?" Rakan asked, looking confusedly at the thing in his hands. "Did it just grow a bit? Or did I imagine it?"

"Well, I am half plant, after all, and you are a sanome," Chigusa said between ragged breaths.

"Then will it keep growing if I touch it?" the boy asked, thinking at the same time: _it won't fit in_.

"No, I don't think so. It feels like it's reached its maximum size."

Nevertheless, Rakan swiftly let go of it, once again manifesting his habit of escaping reality by thinking that he'd deal with the problem later. This freed Chigusa to move as he wished, and what he wished right now was to taste that treat he hadn't gotten to try earlier.

As Chigusa's mouth closed around Rakan's hard organ, the sanome boy let out a soft moan. That wet cavern moving around him felt so amazing that his hands flew on top of Chigusa's head, trying to get deeper access for his cock. For a while sucking, gagging and moaning noises filled their little invisible and inaudible bubble.

Just when Rakan was on the verge of no return, Chigusa let go. Rakan himself was a bit shocked with the desperate needy moan he let out at this point, but the monster didn't give in to the boy's plea.

"Now you'll see what these are for," Chigusa said and stretched his hand to pick a couple of the juiciest pink berries from the bush he had asked Rakan to grow.

He popped the berries releasing their gel-like pink liquid on his palm. When he completely covered his fingers with the gel Rakan began to understand their meaning. _Lube bushes_, the sanome contemplated idly, _really?_

One of Chigusa's wet fingers circled around Rakan's anus before gently pushing inside. Rakan's head and body filled with a weird mix of feelings. There was pain and pleasure, agony and arousal, anguish and lust. The result of all this was that his mouth was only capable of producing a wordless groan.

After a while the monster added another finger, then a third. Rakan was just getting used to the pain when all the fingers withdrew, leaving him empty and hollow inside. He could feel cold air where just a second ago had been his lover's fingers, and that was a trade he didn't like.

"I think you're ready," Chigusa said. "Now grow these, it's better if they're used fresh."

He gave the sanome the rest of his special seeds. The boy accepted them in his daze, not really understanding what was going on. Rakan dropped the seeds when he saw that they had started to grow. They seemed to be some kind of weird mushroom-like plant, pale in colour and almost phallic in shape.

"Ah, this seems about right," Chigusa said and picked one of the bigger plants. Carefully he peeled the skin off, and Rakan realized with a shudder that he had just grown a condom.

After covering his own cock with the plant's skin Chigusa used another berry to lubricate it properly. He didn't want to cause his precious sanome any unnecessary pain. Rakan watched the older man's actions with mounting horror.

"You aren't thinking of putting that _thing_ inside me, are you?"

"You don't want me to?" Chigusa asked, looking hurt again. Rakan's heart melted with that look of an abandoned kitten, and he braced himself.

"Please be gentle with me, okay?"

"I'll go slow, I promise," Chigusa said, his face radiating like a thousand suns from relief of not being turned down at this point. "I think this might be easier if you turn around." Without waiting for consent he turned the youngster around and then lifted him on all fours, keeping the ass higher than the rest of the boy.

While he admired the boy's allure in this new position, Rakan was full of anticipation. Since he was facing the green moss, he couldn't properly see what the other man was doing or what was taking him so long. The sanome's every nerve was strained, his every fibre tense. Now that he had conceded to the act, he actually really wanted to have the other man inside him. Just for learning purposes, of course.

Finally Chigusa decided that it was time to get on with the learning experience. He positioned himself behind Rakan and touched the inviting hole with the tip of his cock. He heard a sharp breath, then pushed a bit. Then a bit more, and the tip went in. He waited for Rakan's breathing to normalize a little before pushing some more. The progress was almost agonisingly slow, but he was enjoying every nanosecond of it.

After several lifetimes he was completely inside, and Rakan had almost gotten used to enduring the pain. Then, quite suddenly, the cock inside Rakan pulled almost all the way out before ramming back in with considerable force. He groaned. If he had been capable of articulate speech at this point, he would have cried Chigusa to stop. Then the next thrust went even deeper inside him and hit some magical point that turned some of the pain into weird kind of pleasure he had never experienced before.

The cock kept thrusting, and with each thrust it hit that same point. In moments the painful groans had changed into pleasurable moans. The rhythm of push and pull, in and out repeated itself for a small eternity, going all the time just a bit faster, just a bit harder. They were both panting in time with each other and the thrusts.

Chigusa's hands circled to the other side of that delicious body underneath him. One found a nipple on its path and began to play with it, the other searched for something bigger. After spending some time roaming around the naked skin it found its target. The fingers closed around the sanome's hard-on, making the boy moan even louder. The hand began its back and forth movement first slowly, then rapidly catching up with the rhythm that was now their whole life.

"Aaah... Chigusa... Deep... er..." Rakan gasped.

The man behind him obeyed, ramming his cock almost impossibly deep, hitting that spot full on. Rakan squeezed his eyes shut, focusing all his attention on the sensations.

"More... Right... There..."

Rakan gasped as he felt Chigusa's sharp teeth nibbling on his shoulder, then a wet tongue easing the pain.

"Mmmmh... Chigusa!..."

He could feel he was near. All he could think about was the cock inside him and the hand around his own cock. Their mutual pumping filled his whole being.

"Al... most... Aaagh..."

Just one more thrust and he climaxed with a cry, releasing his sperm on the moss floor. Chigusa felt the sanome's hole tightening around his cock and came just after his precious prince.

For a while they stayed like that, still enjoying that pleasant after-taste of the climax. Then Chigusa pulled out gently, and they both rolled – or collapsed – on the mellow moss mattress.

Chigusa peeled the organic condom off and threw it away. Rakan noticed absent-mindedly that it seemed to grow another of those weird phallic plants where it landed. That was probably because it had been touched by the sanome's powers.

Rakan was yawning. He snuggled closer against Chigusa, feeling satisfied and content with everything in the world. That big warm body beside him moulded around him perfectly, those slender arms hugging him tenderly and those long legs entwining with his own. Then he felt a soft kiss planted on his forehead. Like that, he fell asleep.

Chigusa watched the sleeping boy in his arms for a while. He couldn't believe he had finally gotten to taste the forbidden fruit he had coveted for so long. He brushed Rakan's hair away from his face, revealing the long lashes. Those lashes hid the most amazing jewels in the world, or at least Chigusa thought so. Then he, too, couldn't help falling asleep.

After a few hours they both woke up suddenly. They were still in each other's arms, but the invisible vines had been torn off during their sleep. Then the noise that had woken them up echoed again in the little forest.

"Rakan! Where are you?" It was Narushige's shout that had aroused them from their sleep, and now it was nearer than before.

Sleepily the two of them began scrabbling about for their clothes. The ground around them had changed drastically during the night. Instead of a mattress of moss they were now sleeping on a bed of flowers. All of their clothing had been hidden under the plants.

"Huh? Where did all these flowers come from?" Rakan asked, searching for his garments.

"They probably grew from your seed," Chigusa answered. "You are a sanome after all."

_No, that's not possible_, Rakan thought. _Definitely impossible. Ah, I know, they probably grew just because I slept here, maybe there were some dormant seeds already inside the ground. Certainly not from my..._

Rakan couldn't find his shirt no matter where he looked. Then he remembered that it wasn't here at all, it had already been taken off before they left the camp. Then the footsteps were really close. Only half-clothed, Rakan turned to face Narushige as he emerged to the little clearing. He was holding the rest of Rakan's clothing in one hand while the other had a firm hold of Kou's sword form.

"Good morning, Rakan," he said amiably. "Take these." He handed the boy his clothes.

"And now," he said as he turned to face the other man, "will you kindly explain to me what exactly has been going on here?"

"Ah well," Chigusa said. "We just had a lesson on being human."

"And pray tell, what was the subject of this lesson?" Narushige's voice was burning with ice-cold fire.

"My prince has forbidden lying so I don't want to answer," Chigusa said. "I certainly won't share with you the cuteness his highness is capable of."

Blushing pink like those berries last night, Rakan escaped the clearing. As he dressed the rest of himself he heard from behind him sounds of argument, then something more violent. He shut his ears and tried to think of something cheerful, like anime songs.

He found Touji and Kuro at the camp. Touji was preparing some breakfast and looked up when he heard Rakan's singing nearing him.

"Great, Narushige found you," he said. "Where did you go?"

"Just to that grove," Rakan said, not really wanting to answer. "Can I help?"

"Sure. You can start by chopping those. Where did you leave the other two? Food's almost ready."

"I expect they'll come along when they're ready. I'm sure they won't mind if we start before them."

Touji and Rakan both sat down on the ground, enjoying their breakfast in comfortable silence. They were looking at the green path that followed their trail, savouring all the different shades of green from practically black to the palest green you could possibly imagine and from nearly blue to almost yellow. Once in a while they heard a strange sound from the forest, but they ignored it every time. Kuro was munching on some flowers beside them, and to the three of them the morning seemed quite beautiful indeed.


End file.
